Avancer dans la vie
by InherentlyStrong
Summary: Beckett comprend enfin pourquoi Castle insiste toujours autant...


**Vous pensez à votre père parfois ?**

- Vous pensez à votre père parfois ? – demanda alors Beckett d'une voix plutôt timide en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Castle qui avait relevé la tête brusquement, étonné par sa question.

Ils avaient quitté le commissariat ensemble et s'étaient mis d'accord pour aller manger chinois. Après la dure affaire qu'ils venaient de clore, ils méritaient bien un peu de détente et à ce mot s'associait, pour chacun d'entre eux, la présence de l'autre.

Il avait baissé la tête à nouveau sans dire un seul mot pour continuer de manger et comme si elle n'avait jamais posé la question il commença à lui parler de la façon dont Ashley avait été envers Alexis lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé, presque en pleurs, qu'elle avait perdu son rat.

- Castle. Je vous ai posé une question. Au lieu de faire comme si vous ne l'aviez pas entendu vous pourriez répondre. Après ça, je serais ravie de vous entendre parler d'Alexis et d'Ashley.  
>Elle l'avait interrompu dans son discours assez brusquement mais avait adopté un ton calme et posé comme pour lui faire savoir qu'elle ne désirait pas le presser, seulement avoir une réponse à sa question, ou du moins, une raison de ne pas l'obtenir.<br>Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas levé la tête pour l'observer, alors, elle en profita pour étudier son visage, cherchant sur ce dernier toutes les émotions qu'il refusait de lui montrer par le regard.

- Je ne tiens pas à parler de mon père avec vous Beckett. – il avait répondu sans même levé les yeux de son plat, sur un ton sec, presque dur et elle en fut premièrement très étonnée.  
>Mais au fur et à mesure elle se rendit compte que, finalement, elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de l'écrivain.<br>Il lui parlait très souvent d'Alexis.  
>Lors de l'affaire précédent celle qu'ils venaient de résoudre par exemple, il lui avait confié avoir perdu Alexis lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant et il n'avait pas cherché à cacher la douleur qu'il avait ressenti sur le moment et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait toujours.<br>Mais c'était une part de sa vie qu'il assumait complètement. Sa fille était sa fierté. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'elle qu'il était bien plus fier de la relation qu'il entretenait avec son enfant que n'importe quel livre qu'il ait pu écrire.  
>Mais c'était là, la seule chose dont il lui parlait. Du reste, elle ne savait rien, et sur le coup elle se sentit très frustrée. Il en savait tellement sur elle…<p>

- Castle. En quelques mois de collaboration à peine, je vous ai confié l'épisode le plus lourd et difficile à porter de toute ma vie. Vous savez tellement de moi. Je ne sais rien de vous. Comment suis-je censé prendre le fait que vous refusiez de répondre à ma question ?

Il la regarda enfin dans les yeux. Il semblait ne pas comprendre son insistance. La vérité est qu'elle n'avait jamais insisté lorsque Castle ne semblait pas enclin à parler, même si elle voyait qu'il allait vraiment mal.  
>Elle comprenait sa surprise. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir.<p>

- Beckett. Je ne connais pas mon père. Je ne l'ai jamais connu, je ne le connaitrais jamais. Ca fait partie de mon histoire. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter à cela.  
>Il avait répondu froidement à nouveau, sur un ton sans appel, la regardant droit dans les yeux, ne baisant plus le regard, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas enclin à dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot de plus sur le sujet.<br>Mais elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.  
>Elle devait savoir qu'il lui faisait confiance. Réellement confiance. Au point de lui raconter jusqu'au plus petit détail d'une vie qu'il refusait de dire ou d'écrire à qui que ce fut d'autre. Elle voulait qu'il lui parle parce qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Parce qu'elle était Beckett, Kate Beckett, sa muse, et qu'elle voulait être d'autant plus spécial pour lui, qu'il se confie à elle en plus de s'inspirer de sa personne pour ses bouquins. En plus d'être là à chaque instant. Dans les bons comme les mauvais moments.<br>Elle voulait être sa meilleure amie au même titre qu'il était le sien.

- Je vous fais confiance Castle. Je vous dis ce que je ne dis à personne d'autre. Et vous ne me dites rien. Jamais. Pourquoi ?

Là, elle l'avait perturbé. Elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas quelle partie de son discours l'avait le plus déstabilisé, mais il mit un moment à reprendre contenance. Au moins, elle avait obtenu une réaction de sa part, autre que la froideur.

Il soupira fort. Et soudainement, elle eut l'impression d'avoir face à elle un homme blasé et fatigué. Jamais elle n'avait remarqué à quel point les traits de son visage était tirés… Il baissa la tête, voulant échapper à son regard, et se mis à jouer nerveusement avec son couteau.

- Beckett. Je vous fais confiance comme à personne d'autre. Je n'ai jamais pu parler aussi ouvertement d'Alexis avec qui que se soit d'autre dans ma vie qu'avec vous. Et ma mère. Mais elle a un lien de sang avec Alex' et moi. Si elle ne se préoccupait pas de sa propre petite fille, je m'inquièterais. Et je crois que j'aurais raison pour le coup. – il sourit légèrement.  
>Il lui semblait qu'il avait besoin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, comme pour s'offrir un peu de répit avant de reprendre ce discourt qu'il semblait avoir tellement de mal à tenir.<br>- Quand je vous parle, vous m'écoutez vraiment. Alexis, vous vous en préoccupez réellement. Je le vois dans vos yeux. De la même façon que je j'ai pu voir dans les yeux de toutes ces femmes qui ont pu croiser ma vie – ou plutôt mon lit comme vous l'avez très bien compris – cette totale inattention quant à ce que je leur disais sur Alexis, je peux lire dans vos yeux que ce que je dis compte à un certain point. D'une façon qui me plait.

Beckett avait rougi lorsque Castle l'avait regardé dans les yeux pour ajouter cette petite précision. Elle s'était sentie démasquée. Parce qu'au moment même où il lui avait parlé de ces femmes qui avait croisé sa vie, elle s'était immédiatement dit qu'il parlait sûrement de celles qui finissaient dans son lit avant même qu'il ne les connaisse réellement.  
>Elle savait qu'il la connaissait bien, peut-être mieux que tout ces proches réunis, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était au point de savoir quelles pensées traversaient son esprit lorsqu'ils parlaient.<p>

- Je vous fais confiance. Comme je ne fais confiance à aucune autre femme sur cette Terre. Vous connaissez les exceptions à ce que je viens de dire bien sûr, pas la peine de s'étaler. Le fait est qu'il y a juste certaines choses dont je ne souhaite pas discuter. C'est le cas de tout le monde. C'est votre cas aussi Beckett. Vous ne me parlez pas de tout et il me semble que je sais respecter cela.

C'était là tout ce qu'il avait à dire ? Elle se sentie d'abord frustrée, puis, vint la colère, et finalement, la tristesse. Elle pensait réellement être spéciale pour lui…

- Mais vous êtes spéciale Beckett. – avait-il dit ahuri par ce qu'il venait d'entendre – Vous êtes tout ce qu'il y a de plus spécial dans ma vie. Jamais personne n'a compter à ce point à mes yeux, hors mises ma mère et ma fille. – il sourit, se rendant apparemment compte du nombre de fois où il avait tenu à laisser clair et net que sa fille et sa mère restaient les femmes de sa vie, comme si Beckett ne le savait pas déjà, se sentant soudainement idiot et se rendit compte que cette discussion le rendait plus nerveux qu'il ne le pensait lui-même.

Comment avait-elle pu dire ça à voix haute ? Elle se traita d'idiote. Mentalement cette fois. Et ne su quoi répondre.

- Je n'ai plus très faim. Vous voulez finir ma part ?  
>Elle regarda son assiette et remarqua qu'elle avait avalé tout son repas sans même se rendre compte de quoi que se fut, si préoccupée qu'elle était par ses pensées et les paroles de Castle.<br>- Non, merci.  
>L'écrivain l'observa gravement quelques instant. Il semblait avoir entendu la déception dans sa voix. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Après quelques minutes d'un silence de plomb, il annonça qu'il allait payer l'addition et qu'il la rejoindrait dehors. Il prit sa veste et se leva tandis qu'elle en faisait de même.<p>

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et une fois devant la voiture elle mit ses mains dans ses poches et leva la tête vers le ciel. A cette endroit, on pouvait apercevoir deux, trois étoiles si on faisait bien attention. En effet, il se trouvait à l'extrémité de la ville. Non loin de là, ce trouvait un grand parc national où seule la nature régnait et où les bruits et éclairages de la ville n'étaient plus que lointain. Elle aimait la quiétude de ce lieu.  
>Elle ferma les yeux lorsque le vent lui chatouilla le visage et engouffra ses longs bras fins dans ses cheveux détachés. Cette sensation était tellement plaisante. C'est comme si tout le stress disparaissait en un instant suivi par la douleur et la peur. Elle sentit un sourire s'esquisser sur son visage, s'élargissant un peu plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait son corps se détendre complètement.<p>

Elle entendit le bruit de pas. La personne s'approchait apparemment d'elle. Elle sentit alors une présence face à elle mais elle ne bougea pas et resta ainsi, la tête dirigée vers le ciel à contempler ses quelques étoiles, son sourire disparaissant cependant petit à petit, son corps se tendant chaque fois plus, réaction à cette présence qui se faisait de plus en plus insistante par la respiration irrégulière qui émanait de ce corps si proche du sien.

Alors, elle baissa la tête et lâcha un soupire de lassitude comme jamais elle ne s'était permis de le faire auparavant, en présence de Castle.  
>Elle fit son maximum pour ne pas croiser son regard. Elle sentait l'impatience naitre en lui, se faisant plus marquée à chaque seconde qui passait, mais elle refusait de lui offrir l'attention qu'il voulait après le rejet qu'elle venait de recevoir de sa part.<br>Ni elle, ni Castle, ne se sentait à l'aise, là, plantés devant la voiture. Pourtant, aucun ne se décidait à bouger et entrer dans le véhicule.

Soudainement, sans même qu'elle n'ait entendu le froissement d'un vêtement pour pouvoir se préparer et anticiper ce geste, Castle posa sa main sous le menton de Beckett, exerçant une légère pression afin de lui levé la tête, espérant ainsi pouvoir croiser son regard.  
>Se contact ne les gêna pas le moins du monde. Depuis l'affaire du 3xK le contact était devenu naturel entre eux. Ils étaient bien moins réticents à franchir cette barrière qu'ils s'étaient imposé l'un l'autre dès le début de leur relation.<p>

Enfin, elle abandonna, dans un léger soupir, et posa son regard sur les yeux de Castle. Surprise par le bleu foncé de ces iris et par l'intensité de son regard Beckett lâcha un léger hoquet qu'elle ne réussit à retenir. Il ne releva pas, se contentant de la scruter poliment, gardant toujours son doigt sous son menton.  
>Alors, il brisa le silence, de par un murmure, presque supplication, qui sonna aux oreilles de Beckett comme un cri, un SOS.<br>- J'ai besoin de vous.  
>Cinq mots. Il avait suffit de cinq mots pour faire avancer d'un pas leur relation. Et quel pas.<br>S'ils avaient déjà avoué tenir l'un à l'autre et nécessiter leur présence mutuelle dans leur vie et quotidien, jamais l'un d'entre eux n'avait osé dire les choses aussi clairement, prononcer ces mots si importants

Beckett sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Elle ne comprenait pas réellement le sens de cette réaction. Elle ravala ses émotions en l'espace de quelques secondes à peine, mais pas assez rapidement cependant pour que Castle ne puisse s'en rendre compte.  
>Alors, il lui sourit.<br>- Un jour, je serais près, et ce jour là, c'est vous que je viendrais voir. C'est à vous que je confierais tout ce qu'aujourd'hui je ne peux dire ou écrire, et alors, vous n'aurez plus de doutes sur la confiance que j'ai en vous Beckett, je vous le promets.  
>Et alors, elle comprit.<br>- Je vous crois. – murmura-t-elle, dans un souffle, laissant un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Elle savait. Lorsque viendrait le jour où il serait près à extérioriser tout ce qu'il gardait enfoui en lui depuis toutes ces années, lorsque viendrait le jour où il voudrait, nécessiterait de parler, elle savait qu'il viendrait la voir, elle, non pas seulement sa muse, mais aussi son amie, sa meilleure amie. Et alors, elle serait là pour lui, comme il l'avait toujours été et serait toujours là pour elle. Et elle l'écouterait. Non pas par envie de savoir ou pour assouvir sa curiosité, mais comme lui l'avait fait lorsqu'elle lui avait confié l'histoire de sa vie, lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de sa mère, pour l'aider à surmonter la douleur et lui montrer le chemin à suivre, le comportement et l'attitude à adopter pour avancer.

Avancer dans la vie… Avancer dans leur vie.

Et alors, il répondit à ce sourire si significatif et lâcha son visage pour finir par briser ensuite leur contact visuel et se diriger vers le côté passager de la voiture.

Un simple passant n'aurait pu comprendre ce qu'il venait de ce passer entre ces deux étranges personnages, figés au beau milieu du parking d'un restaurant chinois.  
>Un simple passant n'aurait pu comprendre l'intensité de ce que venaient de partager ces deux personnes.<br>Un simple passant n'aurait pas compris que cet homme et cette femme se séparent avant d'avoir échanger un baiser qui aurait pourtant parfaitement bien collé à la situation et qui aurait offert une fin bien particulière à cette soirée, une fin qui aurait plu à un certain écrivain.  
>Un simple passant n'aurait pu comprendre, tout simplement, que des moments comme celui-ci étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel pour ce couple fascinant, ne nécessitant aucun artifice tel qu'un baiser pour rendre les choses…<p>

Réelles.

Et c'est sur ces pensées quelque peu étonnantes et particulières que le lieutenant Beckett rejoignit son coéquipier dans la voiture et démarra le moteur, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.


End file.
